Unreal Wiki:Layout guidelines
This is a list of guidelines which are meant to show how pages are supposed to be formatted and shown on the wiki. These are all accompanied with shells for quick copypasting. Characters Basic layout for character pages. Things to bear in mind: * Remember to read the Character infobox documentation. * For the Quotes section, it's best to use the Quote and Dialog templates. An example of a good Character page can be located here. Charactername is a character in game / the Unreal series. __TOC__ Bio Physical appearance Clothing Gear Quotes Trivia Gallery External links and references See also Creators Basic layout for the people involved with the creation of the games themselves (producers, designers, artists...). Things to bear in mind: * Remember to read the Creator infobox documentation. * Write above the template on the Bio section. * For the Works section, you should create a table with the class "list". (Check the example article) A good example of a Creator page can be found here. __TOC__ Bio Works Trivia External links and references See also Creatures Basic layout for creatures (non-human NPCs and monsters) pages. Things to bear in mind: * Remember to read the Creature infobox documentation. * Appearances list the levels the creature appears. If the monster also appears in the Invasion gametype of Unreal Tournament 2003/''2004'', it should also be listed, as not every monster from Unreal and RTNP makes their appearance there. A good example of a Monster page can be seen here. __TOC__ Overview Appearances Tips and tricks Trivia Gallery External links and references See also Events This layout is for event pages. As they describe events already covered in other pages, this should be a recap of the event in question. * Remember to read the Event infobox documentation. A good example of an Event page can be found here. The name is an event spanning the Unreal series. Overview Mentions Trivia Gallery External links and references See also Factions (teams, corporations, etc) Basic layout for faction (teams, corporations, etc.) pages. Things to bear in mind: * Remember to read the Faction infobox documentation. * For factions, use the Involvement in the games section, detailing which stuff they own and/or have created across the games. * For the teams, you should add one or more Team member pseudo infoboxes. * If the page is about a team, use the Teams navbox. A good example of a Corporation page can be found here. A good example of a Team page can be found here. __TOC__ Overview Involvement in the games Roster Trivia Gallery External links and references See also OR Games Basic layout for game pages. Things to bear in mind: * Remember to read the Product infobox documentation. * Only the first eight fields require some kind of value. * The Synopsis section should have the game's description from its official boxart or any other description, as well as a short explanation of what the game is about. * Some of the sections in the Game content section aren't present in the games (there are -officially- no vehicles in Unreal Tournament, for example), so they can be omitted safely. * In the Gamemodes section, there should be a Main article link to that game's campaign overview player (normally of the form " Single player", for example "Unreal Tournament Single player"), unless the game has no such mode (such as Unreal Tournament 4). Therefore, '' '' in the case of Unreal should be '' ''. * The Maps section should use the Navbox for maps for each gametype so we don't need to manually add the maps and can update the list when needed (such is the case with Unreal Tournament 4). * The Soundtrack section should use the Music tables in order to display the soundtracks with the accurate data. For the future: the soundtracks should be moved to templates so they can be inserted in pages and we only need to modify only one source. * In the Reception section, add a Ratings infobox. It currently accepts only two metaratings, however there may be changes in the future. * The Essential Files section, instead of a linklist, should have links to the respective pages. For example, for Unreal Tournament, '' '' and '' '' should be '' '' and '' ''. An example of a good Game page can be found here. __TOC__ Synopsis Overview Development history Release dates Game content Gamemodes Characters Weapons Items Vehicles Teams Monsters and creatures Soundtrack Reception Essential Files Here you can find a list of official and unofficial, yet essential, files for your game. Trivia Gallery External links and references See also Gametypes Basic layout for gametype pages. Things to bear in mind: * Read the gametype template documentation. * For the maplists, just add one or more "Navbox maps" template with the gametype set on the one from the page. An example of a good Gametype page can be found here. __TOC__ Overview Scoring Maplists Tips and tricks Trivia Gallery External links and references See also Items Basic layout for item (health, armor, powerups, inventory, etc) pages. Things to bear in mind: * Read the Item infobox documentation for what each field does. A good example of an Item page can be found here. __TOC__ Overview Appearances Trivia Gallery External links and references See also Maps Basic layout for map pages. Things to bear in mind: * Remember to read the Map infobox documentation. * Fill with full names (i.e. "Unreal Tournament" instead of "UT") both the Navbox at the end of the page and the "game" and "gametype" fields in the infobox. * In Single-player campaigns, you can omit the Map description section, as the Walkthrough section has already the description of the mission. ** Use either Domination points (for Domination maps), Objectives (for Assault maps) or Link setups (for Onslaught and Warfare maps), not all of them at the same time. ** If you use Objectives on an Assault or Single player map, remember to also use the Mission template. * Read the WeaponsTable and PickupsTable documentations about how to add weaponry and itemry to a map. * Use the Translator template for translator entries in Single player maps. An example of a good multiplayer Map page can be found here, while an example of a good single-player Map can be found here. __TOC__ Map description Domination points Objectives Link Setups Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Monsters Walkthrough Quick Level Completion Difficulty Differences Tips and tricks Trivia Gallery External links and references See also Mutators Basic layout for mutator pages. Things to bear in mind: * Remember to read the Mutator infobox documentation. * The description of what the mutator does goes inside of Overview. A good mutator page can be found here. __TOC__ Overview Trivia Gallery External links and references See also Settings Basic layout for settings such as cities and planets. Thigs to bear in mind: * Remember to read the Setting infobox documentation. A good example of a Setting page can be found here. __TOC__ Overview Appearances Trivia Gallery External links and references See also Vehicles Basic layout for vehicle pages. Things to bear in mind: * Remember to read the Vehicle infobox documentation. A good example of a Vehicle page can be found here. __TOC__ Overview Tips and tricks Trivia Gallery External links and references See also Walkthroughs Basic layout for main walkthrough pages. Things to bear in mind: * Remember to read the Walkthrough infobox documentation. * The field game is obligatory and must be present, so the corresponding categories are added. * The sections Teams and Ladders are obligatory only in the Tournament and Championship games. The campaign games use Characters and Level list instead. * Read the TournamentTable and TeamsTable doc pages. A good example of a Walkthrough page can be found here. __TOC__ Synopsis Characters Teams Level list Ladders Trivia Gallery External links and references See also Weapons Basic layout for weapon pages. Things to bear in mind: * Read the Weapon infobox documentation. * Reuse the infobox. As seen in this page, you can use it for both multi-game weapons, single-game weapons, and variants of the multi-game weapon if you are careful with the data you introduce. This also allows you to add more categories (i.e. instead of writing "Energy,hitscan", the main infobox can have the type "Energy" and a game-specific one can have "Hitscan"). Every infobox, though, must have the type written. A good example of a Weapon page can be seen here. __TOC__ Overview Tips and tricks Trivia Gallery External links and references See also